Terrible Things
by chipmunkgirl01
Summary: Alvin tells his son about his mother. Based on the song by Mayday Parade.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**I was listening to Terrible Things by Mayday Parade and got inspired…if you haven't heard this song before then I highly recommend it… its soo good but sooooo sad **

**Read On!**

"Dad…"

Alvin Seville looked at his 15 year old son, "Yes?"

"Um… can I ask you something…."

Alvin heard the seriousness in his voice, "Sure, come and sit."

His son took the seat right next to his father. Alvin Junior, usually called A.J, was a spitting image of Alvin.

"Well…", A.J started, "I found this picture…"

He handed his father an old weathered down picture. In the photo was a picture of Alvin in a suit, standing beside a red headed girl wearing a wedding dress. They both looked exuberant in the picture, and any person who looked at it could still feel the emotions that flowed from the image.

Alvin let out a hollow sigh, "Where did you find this?"

"In a box in the basement…."

Sorrow and pain flooded Alvin's eyes, "What about it?"

A.J cleared his throat, "I was wondering….if maybe…you could tell me about mom…."

Alvin forced a smile. He hadn't talked about Brittany ever since she left. He never told his son about his mom, and he thought it was about time he did.

"Well… when I was your age I'd give anything to fall in love truly. And then I met your mother…."

_**Alvin sat at a park bench by himself. Then suddenly a girl with fiery red hair sat next to him. He looked up at her, and he couldn't help but gawk at her beauty. He noticed how the light made her hair look like rays from the sun, and her crystal blue eyes looked like clear pools of water. As she moved her hair back, he saw the delicate features of her face.**_

_**She felt someone staring, and looked up, "Um… hi."**_

_**Alvin was too distracted to notice she spoke, "Huh? Oh…. Hi", he said nervously.**_

"_**I couldn't help but notice you were staring at me."**_

_**Alvin blushed, "Sorry."**_

_**She laughed, "It's ok… I'm Brittany."**_

"_**Alvin."**_

"_**Can I tell you something?"**_

_**Alvin looked at her in a confused way, "Uh… sure."**_

"_**I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."**_

_**He quickly looked away.**_

_**Brittany laughed again, "it's okay… it's a wonderful thing!"**_

"Your mom was the girl of my dreams…."

A.J smiled at his father, "So when did you propose?"

Alvin smiled, "It was on her 23 birthday."

_**Brittany continued to laugh as the waiter brought Alvin the bill.**_

"_**Wow Alvin, you definitely have made this a birthday to remember!"**_

_**He laughed, "Well it's not over yet."**_

_**He pulled out a box wrapped with pink paper and had a red bow made of string on it.**_

"_**Open it carefully", he warned.**_

_**She held the box, and just like instructed opened it as carefully as she could. Once the paper was gone, it revealed a small velvet box. She opened the lid, and saw a diamond engagement ring.**_

_**She sighed, "Oh Alvie…."**_

_**He took the box out of her hand and knelt on one knee, "Brittany Miller, you know that I love you, will you marry me?"**_

"_**Oh Alvin Seville… Yes! I will marry you!"**_

_**Alvin slipped the ring upon her finger and rose up off his knees and kissed her gently on the lips.**_

_**Brittany wiped tears from her eyes, "This is a wonderful thing!"**_

Tears ran down his father's face, "The next year, she had you…"

There was a moment of pure uncomfortable silence between the two. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

A.J was the first to speak up, "What happened?"

"April 17, 2000 is what happened…."

_**Alvin rushed into the emergency room and hurried to the front desk.**_

"_**Brittany Seville!" He urgently said.**_

"_**Room 195"**_

_**He ran to her room and hurriedly opened the door and saw his wife lying in a hospital bed. She had tubes coming out of her and she was hooked up to 3 different machines.**_

"_**Hey Alvie", Brittany said wearily.**_

_**Alvin choked back his tears, "Hey Britt."**_

_**He moved towards her bed and saw her pale smiling face.**_

"_**How are you feeling?"**_

"_**Not so good Alvin", she said, "The doctors said I only have a couple more weeks if I'm lucky."**_

_**Tears finally made their way down his face. He wanted to die. He didn't want to be without her. He didn't want her to leave.**_

"_**Alvin, please don't cry… I don't want my last memory of you to be of your tears."**_

_**He dried his face.**_

"_**I'm going to a better place sweetie. And I will still watch over you and A.J from heaven. I still believe that you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."**_

"She died at 8:54 p.m.…."

Both became quiet. They sat just thinking about their deceased family member.

"Son, the reason why I'm telling you this is because life…. It can do terrible things. It can give you the most wonderful person in the world…then rip them from you and leave you alone to die… so if you learn anything from me it's this: don't fall in love…. There's just too much to lose…and if you ever get the choice then I'm begging you to choose to walk away from her… don't let her get to you… I don't want something like that to happen to you…"

A.J looked at his dad's crying face, and saw the pain in his eyes.

He thought to himself:

'_Note to self: don't fall in love….'_

**It's so sad!**

**So is the song!**

**If you haven't heard it PLEASE LISTEN TO IT!**

**R&amp;R!**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's note**

**After some negative reviews I wanted to just say this:**

**IM SORRY I LISTED THE WRONG CHARACTER!**

**It was a mistake and I get it… It was an honest accident and I didn't mean to put it!**

**Like I said before… this was just a story that popped into my mind, and if the character I used is such a bad thing then I'll go back and change the name to whatever you want it to be.**

**So I'm sorry if all my details weren't correct and if it offended you all**

**-Yachachalater**


End file.
